


Quit Playing Games

by haderz_gonna_hade



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: I tried so hard not to care, Kissing, M/M, Reddie Fluff, but here i am, caring a whole awful lot, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haderz_gonna_hade/pseuds/haderz_gonna_hade
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 54





	Quit Playing Games

Richie lay awake, unable to even close his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, just thinking, and listening to the settling creaks of the old inn. Every little gust of wind made him jump because he thought for sure that damn clown would come for him any second. _Fuck, I don’t wanna die, there’s so much I still want to do._ He thought about all of his missed opportunities. He regretted a lot, but he also looked back on the good times. His first show, Eddie, his fancy car, Eddie, the applause of a large audience, Eddie… _Eddie Kaspbrak_ he wanted to write it in fancy letters with a gel pen, surrounding it with different colored hearts. His crush on Eddie had returned with a vengeance as soon as he saw his face again. Besides imminent death, he was all Richie could think about. _I gotta tell him._ Richie shot up. _I gotta tell_ _him before we all die, it’s my last chance!_ He thought about it for a moment and decided that Eddie probably was too scared to sleep as well, so he wouldn’t be waking him up or anything. Richie stood up, checked his hair in the mirror, and stepped out quietly into the hallway. When he reached Eddie’s door, he hesitated. _Fuck, what am I doing?_ He thought about turning away and letting it go. Then he thought about dinner that night, and how scared he was, and how even then, Eddie was all that mattered to him.

 _I gotta tell him,_ his mind repeated. He took a deep breath and softly knocked on his door. 

“Hey Eds, you up? I-It’s me, Richie.” After a few moments, a wide-eyed and terrified Eddie Kaspbrak cautiously opened the door.

“Oh, thank god, it is you. I was worried you’d be that fucking clown.”

Richie laughed nervously, “Sorry if I scared you, I just couldn’t sleep, and I figured you would be up too.”

“Yeah I can’t sleep either. I bet none of us can.” Eddie looked around at all the doors, wondering how many of his friends were paralyzed with fear, and unable to do anything but stare at the ceiling and contemplate their deaths. “Maybe we should check on them too?”

“Actually, Eddie, I came to tell you something.” Richie took a shaky breath in. “I mean, I figure we’re all gonna die tomorrow, right? Wherever Mike takes us or whatever bullshit we have to do with the clown, we’re probably gonna die.”

Eddie looked at him very seriously, “Yeah, yeah we are probably all going to die. Thanks for the reminder, Rich.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to tell you, you know, before we- before-“

“Before we die.” Eddie finished for him.

“Yeah, before we die that I…I’ve had a crush on you for like 30 years.” He mumbled that last part incoherently.

“You what?”

“I… have… had…” he looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor.

“Spit it out, Richie!”

He panicked “I’ve had a crush on you for 30 fucking years, alright? There I said it, goodnight, Eddie!” he tried to run away.

“Really? Hey, wait Richie come back!” he tried not to yell so he wouldn’t disturb the others.

Richie slowly turned around, “Sorry, I shouldn’t- this was a mistake, Eddie. I’m sorry, I made it weird, man.”

“No no no, I’m glad you told me, Richie. It’s not weird.” He thought for a moment before continuing. “Look, I still don’t remember everything, but I do remember you. I remember that you were my best friend, and that you made me feel safe when I was really scared.”

Richie smiled shyly. “You were always really scared.”

“I was not!” Eddie protested.

“It’s alright Eds, I would be scared too if my mother was a killer whale.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled. “Do you wanna come in and talk about it?” he asked sincerely.

“No, not really, just final confession thing you know. Just wanted to get it off my chest.” Richie had experienced quite enough emotion for one night and talking about deep dark childhood secrets was not high on his priority list.

“Okay,” there was an awkward pause and neither of them knew what to say until Eddie had a good idea. “Hey, do you wanna play cards or something, since we both can’t sleep. I thought I saw some games by the bar.” He offered.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure Eddie.” Richie was more than happy to spend time with him, but without all the heavy stuff. They found an Uno deck and settled in on the rug for a grudge match. Before they knew it, two hours were gone, and they were laughing and teasing just like old times. The fear of tomorrow was all but forgotten as Richie proudly yelled, “Uno!”

“Shit.” Eddie didn’t have any specialty cards to stop him, so he played what he could, a yellow five.

“Fuck yeah dude! I fucking kicked your sorry ass, Kaspbrak!” Richie gloated as he threw down his final wild card. In that moment Eddie didn’t even care about the game. He was just enjoying watching Richie being a jackass with a soft smile on his face. _That’s my Richie_ he caught himself thinking. All of a sudden, what was once just a distant memory of a faint feeling came back all at once and hit Eddie like a punch to the gut. Richie saw him turn a little pale.

“You alright, Eduardo?”

“Huh,” Eddie snapped out of his love-struck trance, “Oh yeah, I’m just tired is all. Maybe we should try to sleep now? I feel a lot better.” He lied.

“Aww is little Eddie Spaghetti sad he got his ass kicked?”

“Who says I didn’t let you win, Tozier.” Eddie came back.

It was Richie’s turn to roll his eyes. “You know, I feel better too. I think I could catch at least a little bit of sleep now.” Richie stood up from the floor. “Ooh, my knees.” He grunted like an old man. Eddie stayed on the floor and watched him.

“You coming?” Richie offered a hand. Eddie accepted, but once he was up, Richie could have sworn he held onto his arm a little longer than he needed to.

“Right,” Eddie said for no reason when he let go of Richie.

“Right.” Richie echoed suspiciously. Eddie led the way up the stairs and stopped in front of his door, which was the first. A million things filled his head as he reached for the handle. _Oh shit, oh shit, I like him back, oh shit_ Eddie panicked to himself. He wondered if he ever felt this way when they were kids. He couldn’t remember, but he was certainly feeling it now and _shit man, I gotta tell him, but how, oh god this is so awkward I shut him down before he’s gonna think I’m making fun of him_ his mind raced through thousands of scenarios in a split second. He had to think of something to say, maybe he could try and be smooth about it. 

“Richie,” he said shyly, “I don’t think I wanna be alone.”

“Okay, we can play another round of Uno if you want.” Richie said obliviously. He turned to go back down the stairs, but Eddie grabbed his arm to stop him. Richie turned and looked at him with concern, “Are you sure you’re okay Eds, you look like you just saw your mom’s bare ass.”

Eddie laughed weakly, then paused before saying “Richie, I was thinking about what you said earlier, and uh don’t take this the wrong way, but I guess I just don’t know how you did it. Like I’m in the easiest position to tell you this and I’m too afraid to say it. You’re right I am always scared, and you are just so brave, and I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Eddie squeezed his eyes shut. “I think I like you too, Richie,” He peaked one eye open to see his reaction.

Richie couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he couldn’t do anything but stare blankly with his mouth open for a second. Eddie read this as a bad sign and immediately tried to fix it.

“Shit, I’m sorry this is weird timing, and I don’t want this to complicate things but, well I guess it already ha-“ Eddie was relieved from his fumbling explanation by Richie’s lips on his. It was a slow but deep kiss, with years of shame and anguish giving way to passion and bliss.

“Oh my god I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Richie felt lightheaded, but in a good way. Eddie reached up and pulled Richie’s face too his once more. Their second kiss had a totally different tone. Eddie felt a new fire burning in his chest. “Shit, wait, I need my inhaler.”

Richie laughed, “That’s my Eddie.” 


End file.
